


Catch Up At Casa Kanagawa [The Outtakes]

by Idestroyedtheworldoops



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idestroyedtheworldoops/pseuds/Idestroyedtheworldoops
Summary: cut footage and off-screen moments from everyone's favorite Martian mobsters





	Catch Up At Casa Kanagawa [The Outtakes]

Cecil and Cassandra were nine years old and feeling rebellious when their parents put in the observatory. It was the latest in the long list of novelties Casa Kanagawa had to offer, but the first bright shiny addition to be finished since they were old enough to sneak away from their parents’ cameras and go exploring on their own.

A passerby wouldn’t be able to identify who was who. Their own parents couldn’t, half the time. They were still milking the identical twins thing for all it was worth, dressing them the same, giving them the same haircuts, but that wasn’t going to last much longer; it was getting harder and harder to suppress the twins’ vastly diverging interests.

There was no one to perform for right now, though. Cassandra could have her eye glued to the telescope while Cecil sat on his knees beside it, giggling at his sister’s enthusiasm, and there was no one to pose them or direct them otherwise.

“There’s so many…” Cassandra whispered in awe.

“Can I see it now?”

She ignored him. “There’s _so many_ stars, Cecil.”

“Can you see all the planets around them?” he asked, standing up and leaning all of his weight on her right shoulder, but alas, she wasn’t pushed even a little.

“No…” she bit her lip and pulled back from the telescope. “We’ve gotta get closer to see ‘em. We’ve gotta get out there.”

“Oooh,” he said, “Where are we gonna go?”

“ _Everywhere_ ,” she said emphatically. Her smile lit up her whole face. “Every single place there is to go. We’re gonna see all of it, the whole world outside of here. Up close, in real life, not just through a screen.”

He smiled at her, her attention still fully glued to the night sky.

“That sounds beautiful, Cassa,” he said earnestly.

He let her bask in her pretty idea for a few more moments.

Then he yanked the telescope away from her. “I wanna see a thing now, though.”

She was jolted out of her fantasy when he pulled the view of the galaxy away from her. She frowned at him. “What?”

“My constellation,” he said, lifting his shoulders.

She rolled her eyes at him and shoved him away from the telescope. “We aren’t on earth, dummy. You can’t see it from here.”

“Yes you can!” he said, trying to push her back, “You have to get four light years away from earth before the stars start to look different!”

She huffed. “It’s not even your constellation anymore. You changed your name.”

“Sure it is,” he said, “We share a deep intellectual connection.”

She stuck her tongue out at him. “Dork.”

He gasped. “You’re so mean to me!”

“I am _not_ -”

“ _This_ is what I mean,” he steamrolled over her, “She was _also_ unappreciated in her time, because she wasn’t afraid to say that she was prettier and better than everyone else and also knew more big words than her sister-”

He dodged her shove that time and laughed. “She got chained to a chair in the stars that’s been slowly pulling her arms off her body for all eternity cause everyone was jealous of how great she was. You’re just jealous cause your namesake isn’t as fun as mine. All she did was reject someone and get cursed to tell the truth or whatever.”

“I am not jealous,” she crossed her arms. “What’s the boring old earth backstory for ‘Cecil’, huh?”

“Oh, there isn’t one, that’s just me.” He preened. “One-hundred percent original. The very first legendary worlds-renowned Cecil. You’ve gotta make yourself distinct, you know? And when I die, people are gonna be so impressed that they make _me_ a constellation and I’ll be the first Cecil up there!” He gazed longingly at the stars.

“And also in some cool pose, not being tortured in a chair for all eternity,” he tacked on.

She glared at him. “That’s not how stars work in real life,” she grumbled. “...And I thought she got eaten by a sea monster.”

He grinned. “She fed _Andromeda_ to a sea monster.”

“No!” she said.

“Yes!” he said.

“She can’t! Andromeda’s the greatest hero in the galaxy!!” Cass said.

Cecil gasped. “She’s an _enemy brand_ , Cassandra! I would happily feed her to a sea monster! For mommy and daddy!”

A beat passed while Cass’s cheeks started turning red, and Cecil started _oooooh_ ing.

“I’m gonna tell mummy and daddums you’ve been watching Northstar shows!” he said and bolted towards the door.

“No!” She tackled him onto the floor.

He was no good in a physical confrontation against her, so he mostly just screamed and pulled on her hair until the door to the observatory finally slid open.

They both squealed as they were picked up by the back of their tops and hoisted into the air.

“Look at this- you ruined your sister’s hair, Cecil, this is gonna take more than an hour to fix!” Their mother said, though her irritated look was as much directed at Cassandra as it was at him.

“Cassandra’s been supporting enemy IP!” he shouted, pointing at her.

“Have not!” she said, trying to swing at him but only succeeding in swinging herself back and forth from her mothers grip.

Their mother gave a long suffering sigh. They both ‘oof!’ed as she hefted them under each of her arms easily, and began walking out of the observatory without another word. 


End file.
